Gone & Empty
by Italian Boy Lover
Summary: Edward leaves bella in the forest. sam finds her and is on his way back to the house when no other than Demetri Volturi shows up and sweeps bella back to Italy.What happens? read and find out. This is my first fanfic Rated M for later chapter
1. Chapt1 Hollow

A/n

(This is a replacement to my original first chapter , this one is more edited same sorry word for word.) Enjoy and don't forget R&R.

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

I lay. Dead inside. He didn't love me. He said I was plain boring

human, I was just a toy to play with and to leave broken when finished with.

It hurt like hell laying there as the light slipped away for another night, the

cold nipped at my unclothed skin but I felt nothing. I lay staring up at the

starry night sky numb to the core, my ears heard them calling but my mind

wouldn't form words nor would my mouth function. Someone yelled "I

found her" the voice deep, rustic. My body did not reject when warm arms

picked me off the stone cold ground "I gotcha Isabella." he said. My mouth

could still not open up except for shivers that made my teeth chatter that

turn to convulsions. I still felt nothing it was no near the pain of the

abandonment, rejection. My eyes looked up to the sky in search of comfort

but all I saw was a worried dark face with a determent expression. I was so

lost in the pain I didn't notice when he had stopped until I heard a growl. It

happen so fast and I was still to dazed to know what was going on ,but I

really didn't care.

__________________________________________________________________________________

A/n

Okay so this is my very first fan-fic. Be honest if this chapter sucks. R&R people. I really good at summaries so if any body needs one done I'd be happy to help out.[: (This is a replacement to my original first chapter , this one is more edited same sorry word for word.)


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note _________________________________________________

So people I have a Problem. I have a little bit of an writers block. I have no idea what Bella's reaction is going to be to Demetri. HELP!!! If you guys have any ideas or suggestion at the moment they would totally be welcome!!

~ LOVE YA ALL!! [:

Tamara

Email me any time at:

THANK-YOU!


	3. Chapter 2

**My eyes looked up to the sky in search of comfort but all I saw was a worried dark face with a determent expression. I was so lost in the pain I didn't notice when he had stopped until I heard a growl. It happen so fast and I was still to dazed to know what was going on ,but I really didn't care until Smouldering arms were replaced bye crisp marble ones. My eyes finally responded I look up in a hazed but snap back when my chocolate ovals were met by piercing crimsons ones. My shivers came back but they were not from the cold but fear. Fear of those eyes, the gaze that held me in place all I could do was stare and shiver. The crimsons eyes finally ejected me from the hold, still in my captured arms my brain kicks in and starts to function. I start asking questions to myself silently, Where am I? Who has me in their grasp? I begin to gain control over my limbs slow the convulsions stop, my struggles to be free from the granite grasp began but my attempts were feeble and got me no further ahead just tires and strained. My attempts slowly became soft whimpers. Suddenly a I angelic voice says **

"**Hush dear Isabella, soon it will be all over I'll you will learn to live again as a creature of the night."**

"**No, no..." I whimper.**

"**It's ok dear Bella sleep my love sleep.."**

**And with that my whole world went black.**

**Groggy I opened my eyes and wipe the sleep that still remains. As I become more and more aware of my surroundings I notice that I'm in one of thoughs extremely comfy first class sits. How on earth.. better yet, where on earth am I? I begin to panic, oh my god, what happened?? The last thing I remember was cold then the excruciating pain hit me like a train my heart began to race, my breath barely coming out as distressed paints **

* * *

**Authors note..**

**Sorry for taking so long to write ive just had a lot going on in my life an i have not had the time to vent through writing as a usually do. I love your feed back and I love the reviews so keep them coming in.. the next chapters should be up by next week seeing as how I have been band from the internet for the next week by my dad for using "curse words" in his house and for my rebellious and disrespectful attitude. So until the net chapter keeps thoughs reviews coming and I will try to update asap[: **

**~luv, tamara**


	4. Chapter 3

** Groggy I opened my eyes and wipe the sleep that still remained. As I become more and more aware of my surroundings I notice that I was in one of thoughs extremely comfy first class sits. How on earth... better yet, where on earth am I? I begin to panic, oh my god, what happened? The last thing I remember was cold then the excruciating pain hit me like a train my heart began to race, my breath barely coming out as distressed paints moving into a full blown panic attack but not before my brain kick into building rage mood.**

** "I see the human has finally decided to gift us with her conciseness." **

** "Really Jane must we be so... bitchy? The poor thing was about to abducted by a mutt! No wonder she is having an episode of some kind."**

** "Really Felix must we be so... sentimental? The only reason this pathetic little whore is even still alive is because Aro wishes it, if I had it my way I would have done away with her when she first visited us."**

** "Shut up the both of you! You're not helping this situation with your pity jabs at each other and our guest!"**

** "Fuck you Demetri! How dare you speak to me in such a way! As soon as we get back I'm..."**

** "Just as a clarification I started nothing."**

** "You cock sucking pussy! All you ever do is weasel your way out of everything! I don't even know why Aro..."**

** My head just exploded, my rage had built up and passed its limit.**

** "Shut the fuck up, everyone! Just stop!" Panic came crashing back after my outburst making my head spin so hard I was forced to welcome blackness once again.**

** The purr of an engine awoke me this time; my surrounds were easily solved because of my instance calm. I was in the back seat of some car going good knows where clutched to a life like marble statue complete with red eyes and all the glorious vampire good looks. Fuck my life, I was going to die. **

** "Why hello Isabella." The human drinking vampire said.**

** "Who are you? How do you know my name?" I managed to stutter out.**

** "My name is Demetri lovely; everything will be explained in time dearest. Now go back to dreaming sweet dreams." His voice was a lullaby drawing me to sleep.**

** "But... but?" **

** My minded betray me as it listened to the devil himself in his gentle demand for me to sleep.**


End file.
